User talk:GW-AV
Main Discussion Chit-Chat Place Hey man, I added you at my MSN (dunno what's it called at yours) you know, the chat program, but u haven't come online once, do you have it or only e-mail? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 13:41, 21 April 2007 (CDT) SigTest @v™ + 14:21, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Icon Thanks for adding the alchemist icon.--Nog64Talk 19:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Alchemist-icon.png Thank you for uploading Image:Alchemist-icon.png. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Revolution-icon.png Thank you for uploading Image:Revolution-icon.png. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:43, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Kansas.jpg Thank you for uploading Image:Kansas.jpg. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:53, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following are a list of files that need attention: *Image:Puppeteer-icon.png *Image:Puppeter-icon.jpg *Image:Ivory Thing.JPG *Image:FordSig.gif 84.13.251.42 07:11, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Thanks xD I used your userpage to understand wiki code for my userpage. Thanks xD! (t- ) 07:33, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:"Works Nicely!".gif *Image:Anitrickortreaters.gif -- Xeon 08:58, 11 May 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:17, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Alchemist Icon You've been asked before to add copyright details to it, I must ask again...could you please add licensing information? The Project:Image license guide should be helpful. Thanks in advance. (T/ ) 19:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Americanvlad/The Undead's Aura *User:Americanvlad/Works Nicely *User:AV/BeastPuppet *User:AV/ElementPuppet *User:AV/Glyph of Chlorine *User:AV/Humanoid Puppet *User:AV/Melandru's Anger *User:AV/Mustard Gas *User:AV/Phlogiston *User:AV/Signet of Sulfur *User:AV/The Beast's Rampage *User:AV/Voltaic Maul *User:AV/Wary Weapon Please modify them to use instead. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)